Ebony adventure
by ebonygaensicke
Summary: Ebony was a young girl become a demon curse by a black demon on 2014, now 2017 Ebony move to the school she could make new friends help of her curse.
1. opening and ending

Opening: Asphyxia


	2. Chapter 1

**The basch life**

(title/a nice old man-the gray garden soundtrack)

 _A long long time ago I remember my grandad was die in 2014, my family turn sad, broken and cry from their eyes I watch the sea long, long, long time. But one day I saw a man wear a black hat he said to me._

?: One day my dear I will good care of you

Sunday, you will save them from the darkness.

 _He said ina nice voice, he wants to take me away from them. But suddenly my family don't want me to go with him, but I want to see the world I want. But something went wrong he bit in my neck and I fall asleep, my mum and Dad worry sick about me, and he said with a dark voice._

?: My dear I so sorry I'll come back to you in 2018 I will come back to you, my dear...goodbye...

 **In the hospit** **al**

 _When my family take me to the hospital and rest myself in bed, the doctor tried to fix me when I was bleeding in my neck. The doctor said to my mum abd dad._

Doctor female: I'm sorry about your daughter she is a bit of pain in her neck but in my according to your daughter, she has seen a bit of pain in her body. but however, she see something difficult of her eyes so red and blood in her body. but she will be okay for 5 weeks before she can be fine on her own.

 _Then the doctor told me about my DNA blood was fine but I have to stary here on 5 weeks before I can go back to school, but I guess I'll be okay for now._

 **1:00 pm In the hospital**

 _When I am asleep in the hospital bed I was so sad about what the doctor said to me, then I hear a sound in the next room. Then I stand up myself walk through the door and I walk quick slow to my feel and oen the door and I saw died, people, with blood on he wall and broken things in the ground. I scream with a big soundl, the doctor came in when I scream at the died body on the ground._

Doctor female: Ebony is everything okay.

Ebony: Yeah I am okay.

 **7:00 am In the hospital**

 _When I still in the hospital, I stayed in bed and watch the news on the T.V. I think what happens last night at 1:00 pm I was so scary about the die's bodys._

Ebony: *sigh* I really could help myself with this but...what just happening on last night I can't help myself with this.

 **At my home**

 _Whan have 5 weeks stayed in the hospital mom had to pick me up at the hospital l, then mom and I went home for the weekend. When we got home I felt a bit fine but still hurt in my neck._

Mom: Ebony are you, okay you feeling fine since I pick you up at the hospital are you feeling fine

Ebony: Yeah a bit fine in my neck.

Mom: Okay just see you doing so well.

 _When we went into the houses, we had dinner at 6:30. When is 10:00 I went to bed to get more sleep to get ready for school._

 **At GIC school**

 _When is 9:00 to start the class I sit doen a claer and look at the window to think about._

Teacher 1: ebony are you ready to listen ebony.

Ebony: Oh yes I listen so what today.

Teacher: Okay today everyone we had a new student today, this is Brabee he is a good boy is his, say good morning to Brabee everyone

 _Says good morning to Brabee._

Everyone: Good morning Brabee.

Barbee: good morning everyone I hope I can make new friends in this class

Ebony: (So this is new)

Barbee: And who is this girl

Teacher: Oh, this is Ebony gaensicke. she is a very nice girl is she

Barbee: Yes she is, she is(with an evil smile)

ebony: Eh?????

Barbee: Oh sorry just see you so nice you are

Ebony: Will...?

Barbee: You are so cute

Ebony: Oh not really just got a-

Barbee: *Hamp* nevermind, now can we start.

Teacher 1: Yes, anyway we got-

Ebony: (*sigh* I wonder what's up with this kid, he really give me a freeze)

 _Barbee uses his evil smile at Ebony again. At 10:00 is morning tea time Ebony was eating her lunch._

Ebony: Wow now I am so-

 _But Ebony hear her friend, Shines was sitting with Ebony when Ebony was eating with her lunch._

Shines: Hi! Ebony!

Ebony: Oh! hi Shines.

Shines: How you feeling?

Ebony: Feeling... great that all

 _Shines get closer to Ebony andget Shines a pale face._

Ebony: what!

Shines: Oh nothing, just see your face is not dirty

Ebony: Oh, thank Shines.

Shines: What's wrong Ebony, are you feeling sad

Ebony: *nod* (means is yes)

Shines: Oh well, I could ask the teacher about-

Ebony: WHAT!

Shines: Eh?! Ebony!

Ebony: Ha, sorry my bad,

 _At 10:30 Ebony is Playing with Shines in the playground. Ebony throws he ball to Shines and Shines did the same thing as Ebony did, however..._

Ebony: OW!

 _Ebony got hurt by the ball from Barbee, Shones run to Ebony to make sure she okay._

Shines: Ebony! are you okay!

Ebony: Yeah I am okay, who the hall who throw the ball at my face!

 _Ebony saw an unknown person with an evil smile at Ebony, Ebony did not know why._

Ebony: ...?

Shines: What is it, Ebony?

Ebony: Oh, is noting. Just see my only best friends

Shines: Awww, thank

Ebony: Your welcome, my friend.

Stop the music*

 **Unknown black**

The whole world turns black, but something was a voice ask me

?:--I--lo--ou--w--l--e--ne--y--ke--me?

Ebony: I don't know what are you talk about? But are you-

?: --Wh--d--y--ea--my--de--?

Ebony: W-what are you saying?

?: O--Ebony--I--kn--some--ab--you?

Ebony:...Eh?

?: Y--LIK--SHA--TH--ON--KNO--DSR--M--S--!!!!!!!!!

Ebony: Eh?!

?: HE CELLS ME WEAK!!!!!!!

Ebony: What?! no, he didn't-

?: I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK I AM NOT WEAK!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ebony: --! clean down!!!!!

Whole black turn red he turns angry to madness... Then something happens right now

 **Ebony Childhood**

(Opening/Samekichi's Reslove-Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea soundtrack)

Ebony saw Ebony with unknown flame Devil child in the cave, Ebony did not know what's going on Ebony mind. Flame Devil said with Child Ebony in Ebony Childhood past.

Flame Devil: Hey, Ebony I got to ask for you do you like --

Ebony child: I don't know, why you ask?

Flame Devil: Well is just you cute, great, and pretty cool in the snow, but I-- --

Ebony Child was a blush on her face, Ebony was really don't know what are they talking about?

Ebony child: R-r-r-r-r-r-really

Flame Devil: Yeah.

 ***Stop the music***

Ebony saw they hugged together, but something turns black again and saw weird things she saw,

Female 1: Ebony LOOK OUT!!!!

Male 1: This child is evil

Male 4: Why were you thinking

Lady: This is all your fault you weak Demon

Male 3: Kill that Demon she is!!!!!

Female 5: Why you do this to us! why you like him!

Male 2: Ebony just like... Infinite

 **In 2017 Febr Monday 15**

Ebony opening her eye in her room in the bed and saw anything was just a dream.

Ebony: *sigh* wow, just a crazy dream in my mind.

When she woke up from her nightmare, she hears her mum calling to Ebony.

Mum: Ebony! breakfastis ready, you need to get ready for school!

Ebony: Okay Mum!

Ebony gets up from her bed, and downstairs and have breakfast. When she is ready she put her uniform school.

Ebony is ready to go to school, but the first Ebony has to wait for the bus. And finally the bus is here, and Ebony went on the bus and the bus ride to go to school.

next time*

Chapter 2 I met new, old, and different?


End file.
